


The Abduction of Hades

by bardsley



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: A series of drabbles which describe Persephone abducting Hades.





	The Abduction of Hades

**I.**

Out of all that swam the vast oceans or crashed across the lightning brightened sky or haunted the dark depths of the earth, there was only one thing that the King of Hades feared, and that was her. He feared Persephone because she looked at him as no one else ever had. She looked at him without fear, and with something else in her eyes that Hades could not name. The death god can be forgiven thinking he could chase her off. He did not know enough of life to know what that look meant, but Persephone soon taught him. 

 

**II.**

It’s true, Persephone ran from Hades, but she ran to her father. She clasped Zeus’s knees. She pled with hard reason and soft sighs as only a favored child can. Zeus was weak before his daughter’s pleas. Perhaps he felt the pull of the Fates tugging Persephone toward Hades. Zeus gave his consent. He agreed on the condition that Persephone never tell her mother of their bargain. Perhaps Persephone thought that making her mother sad for awhile was worth having a husband for eternity, but she agreed. With that promise, the fate of earth and all beneath it was decided. 

 

**III.**

Persephone went back to a meadow of green and growing things, where she knew Hades would have to come, for all that is young and beautiful has to yield itself up to time and death, except the gods. Hades came in his chariot and cast his shadow upon Persephone. He watched her eyes grow wide and expected her to run away again. When she ran  _ to _ him, leaping into his chariot with the fierce grace of an Amazon, Hades was unready. She took the reins from his weakened grasp and drove the chariot of death beneath the earth by herself. 

 

**IV.**

It was not until he was back within the misty darkness of his own kingdom did the death god realize that Persephone had stolen his chariot and him. He thundered at her, loud and angry enough to prove himself Zeus’s brother. The spirits of the dead quaked. But Persephone laughed. It was the first laughter Hades ever heard. The look she saw on his face made her laugh louder. He was red with rage when she kissed him. Her lips were soft. Her breasts were soft too, when she pressed herself against him. And, at least, she had stopped laughing. 

 

**V.**

He let her slide her hand beneath his garments, and wrap her hand around the part where even a god is only a man. She felt him shiver at her touch.  She saw that he trembled as much from fear as lust. The daughter of Zeus was pitiless. Persephone wanted Hades. She wanted all that he was, and all that he had, and she wanted him inside her. So, she pressed him back against the flame-licked ground of hell, and she made to take him. Nothing surprised her more than his hand holding her back. Hades looked no less surprised. 

 

**VI.**

Hades asked her if she were sure this was what she wanted. He asked if she would stay with him forever among the shadows under the earth. Her smile was honey sweet. She told him no. Hades understood then that she was crueler than death to smile so while she broke his heart. To his credit, he took the answer like a decent man, not a vengeful god. He nodded in understanding. Hades tried to push her off, but Persephone would not be moved. Just because you cannot have a thing always doesn’t make it not worth having, she said. 

 

**VII.**

Let me show you, she said coaxingly. Here, perhaps, Clotho paused in her weaving. It was a moment when everything hung upon the thread of fate. If Persephone doubted her beauty or Hades’ answer, she never showed it. Hades dark eyes were made darker with lust, but he made no answer. He searched for something in Persephone’s face. Persephone realized what he sought, and gave it to him. She could not blush, but she lowered her eyelashes, as shyly and prettily as a maiden. Then she smiled, a true and honest smile. Clotho spun, and Hades breathed out his consent. 

 

**VIII.**

After Persephone rode Hades toward a little death, and took her own pleasure too, she collapsed against his broad chest. Her clever fingers reached up to play with his sweat-damped curls. He pressed his cheek eagerly into her warm hand. She ventured to speak. I love the sunlight and the green and growing things too much to leave them forever, said Demeter’s daughter. A sigh rattled in mighty Hades’ chest. You will always come back? He did not sound mighty then, but like a child. Persephone began to not only desire and covet him, but love him. They exchanged yeses. 

 

**IX.**

Persephone looked upon her pretty, stern-faced, gentle-handed lover. She rolled upon her back and looked to the ceiling where every precious jewel and metal found within the earth glittered down at her. She listened to the whisperings of the people of the other side, people she may yet be able to help because the other side was her side now. Then Persephone rejoiced. I was right to steal you, Persephone said. Hades groaned. You must never say so, he insisted. Better they think I stole you. Persephone laughed at the thought. That no one need be stolen occurred to neither. 

 

**X.**

Much later, Persephone sealed their marriage contract as her father had instructed. She made an oath, and ate of the fruit of the underworld. She did not eat enough to require she remain always, but enough that she could return when she chose. Then she let Hades lick the red juices from her lips. All that she wanted in the world above and world below was hers, most especially him. Persephone came and went at her pleasure. While grief-stricken Demeter plunged the world into cold winter each time Persephone did, Persephone always chose to return to gentle Hades’ warm embrace. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Abduction of Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434132) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya)




End file.
